The present invention relates to a hyperconducting inductor, or coil, capable of establishing high energy density inductive fields.
Proposed satellite-borne systems, such as electromagnetic launchers, lasers and particle beam generators, will require power levels as high as a few gigawatts in the form of pulses having a duration of a few microseconds and produced with repetition frequencies of between several Hz and several kHz. The peak power requirement for the primary electrical supply of such a system can be reduced by the utilization of inductive energy storage technology.
For example, if an energy storage inductor can be charged with energy over a period of 0.1 sec. or longer, the average power required from the primary electrical supply can be set in the multimegawatt range, permitting a reduction in the overall weight of the satellite-borne power system.
In order for inductive energy storage to be utilized for this purpose in a satellite-borne system, the inductor must be capable of conducting high current levels and establishing high energy densities, while being efficient, light in weight and reliable.